Meeting White Rose
by Maria65
Summary: As the Grimm invaded the city of Vale during Team RWBY's mission the teacher's and other student's rush to protect the people. With the attack comes a shock of a woman in white who says her name is White Rose, but with only silver eyes to go on matching Ruby is this woman just a passerby or could there be more. NONE OF THE CHARACTER'S ARE MINE, not even White Rose for who she is.


People were screaming and running, the Grimm going in all different directions; even as the students of Beacon Academy did everything they could to protect the citizen's. Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and CRDL did everything they could to fight the Grimm off and keep the citizen's safe; even the teachers of Beacon were helping restore the city and help keep others safe.

"Yang!" a girl's voice shouted as a gun-shot went off. A girl with long blonde hair came running through the alleyway; appearing on the other side as she jumped and hit a snake-Grimm with her fits, the gauntlet's letting off a bullet. As the bullet went off it shot her back to a black and red haired girl with silver eyes who jumped out of the way.

"Good call sis." The blonde woman said with a smile, grinning at the girl.

The girl smiled back at the woman called Yang, her half-sister. "Thanks Yang," the girl said. "The Grimm almost got Velvet." The girl said looking toward a Fanus with rabbit ears wearing a red and gold outfit who was fighting with three other's.

"Where's Blake and Weiss?" Yang asked the girl who shrugged. "No idea, they were here a moment ago." The girl replied looking Yang in her purple eyes.

"Alright" Yang said looking around before nodding. "Ruby, I think they went closer toward the docks, so let's get the monster's here." Yang said thrusting her fists forward, cocking her gauntlets.

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted with excitement as she swung her scythe and the two began killing the Grimm around them. As the two took care of their enemies, Ruby saw a snake Grimm head closer to the center of town and gasped.

"Yang, I'm gonna go after the snake; take care of these things!" Ruby said receiving a nod from Yang.

Ruby strapped her scythe against her back and took off after the snake; and Yang shot bullets her way, killing some beowolves that tried to follow. As Ruby followed she undid her scythe and struck at the snake, catching the Grimm's attention as it hissed in pain and swung at her. Ruby dodged the snake's bite and swung downward with her scythe creating a gash across its head as it hissed again. Ruby jumped up avoiding any move the snake made as the transformed her scythe into a gun and began shooting off rounds.

 _'What's it gonna take to stop this thing?'_ Ruby thought, never having really fought a snake-Grimm.

Ruby landed on a building and began looking around, noting the snake was in the center, yes; but maybe she could use the alleyways around combined with her semblance and repeatedly strike the snake with her scythe. Ruby jumped off the building and used her semblance and began dashing in and out of the alleyways; scythe aimed at the snake as she went back and forth between the buildings…but the snake wasn't stupid. As Ruby came back out the snake lashed with its tail, hitting Ruby into a building making her give a shout of pain.

"Ow…okay, that didn't work." Ruby mumbled as she stood up, looking at the snake with silver eyes.

As Ruby tried to regain herself the snake struck again, hitting her with its head as it slammed her through a building. As it happened Ruby screamed in pain as her small frame was racked with cement and metal; and Ruby flew as the snake shook its head to swing her. Ruby hit another building before hitting the ground, feeling suddenly light headed and weak. As she tried to stand she felt a sharp pain go through her right side and collapsed to her left seeing blood on the ground. She lifted a hand, seeing it soaked with blood and looked to her right seeing the snake looking at her hungrily and she growled…she was not going to be food! She slowly tried to stand again, but it knocked her back again and she coughed out blood…she was growing weaker.

 **Beacon Academy:** Ozpin heard an explosion and looked outside, gasping as he saw a train suddenly burst through the sealed entrance way into the city. But as the second part of the train came into view he felt his body grow cold as the ice he saw appear but shatter into millions of piece's as the second part exploded, sending the four he saw slamming into the ground as the rest of the train appeared or exploded.

"What's going on?" Ozpin asked himself, bringing his cane closer to him. He felt fear strike hard and fast as he suddenly saw Grimm pour into the street's and saw the people he swore to protect run; that's when he heard the siren. Growling he gripped his cane closer and grabbed his scroll before heading for the door when Glynda Goodwitch appeared, looking panicked.

"Ozpin, the city!" she shouted and Ozpin nodded, pushing past her. "I am well aware, contact Team CFVY and Team CRDL now!" Ozpin stated as Glynda followed him out the door. "Alert the teachers, staff and James; we have a crisis on our hand. Code Red, Code Red!" Ozpin shouted before he headed for the docks to board the first ship heading into the city.

As he entered the city, he noticed Blake and Weiss taking on a few Beowolves, before he saw Nora enter the scene and take down another snake Grimm…but he was worried. He had seen two enter, not one…so where was the other?

"Watch out!" a voice shouted and Ozpin unsheathed his sword and struck with lightning speed at the Ursa that dared attack him. As it fell he saw Pyrrha sigh in relief. "Thank goodness, I thought it was a civilian about to be killed. I was worried I would be too late." The red haired girl said with a smile on her lips, and Ozpin nodded.

"I saw the explosion and immediately came to help, where is all of Team RWBY?" Ozpin asked looking around.

"I don't know!" Pyrrha replied, green eyes showing worry. "Blake said they ran closer to the school, but me and Jaune saw Ruby chasing a snake closer to the center of the city." Pyrrha said and Ozpin felt his heart clench. "As for Yang, Ren said he saw her stay behind as Ruby chased the snake fighting off a horde of Beowolves on her own." Pyrrha fully explained and Ozpin growled, gold eyes seeming to darken in anger.

"All the Teams are meant to stay together, what those four were thinking?!" Ozpin shouted moving his silver hair aside as he removed his glasses.

Pyrrha only lowered her head at his voice, but him speaking caught her attention. "Pyrrha, grab Jaune, Nora, and Ren; you four will escort the citizen's to the shelter's. Have Team CFVY help you in that regard." Ozpin said before he looked around again. "Team CRDL and Team RWBY will stop the Grimm; when you finish get Team RWBY back together, I made groups for a reason!" Ozpin shouted and turned to run the way he was told Ruby went.

 _'I swore to protect her.'_ Ozpin thought, cutting down anything in his path.

 **Ruby:** Ruby groaned as she tried to stand but the snake wouldn't let her, every attempt was meet with her hitting the ground, a building, or a wall of some sort. It was beginning to hurt like hell…and the more the Grimm snapped at her, the more venom she could feel pumping through her veins.

 _'I'm not gonna last long like this…'_ Ruby vaguely thought, feeling her eyes getting heavy.

As the Grimm lunged at her, Ruby closed her eyes, waiting to feel the pain of fangs piercing her skin again.

"Enough." A voice simply stated, smooth and mature; and Ruby heard the sound of flesh slicing.

Opening her eyes she gasped as white petals flew around her before they fell down, showing a woman with a white cloak and wearing a white and red outfit slightly similar to her own. As the woman stood Ruby saw that she wielded a scythe of her own which slowly transformed into what looked to be a small machine gun as she pulled the trigger and a multitude of bullets came out at a rapid pace.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked over the sound of bullets.

"I-I think…" Ruby tried shouting, feeling her mind foggy.

The woman glanced at her, giving Ruby a view of silver eyes before the woman transformed her weapon back into a scythe and swung as the snake got to close. As it reeled back in pain, the woman spun on her heel, grabbed Ruby by her wrist and yanked her to follow her.

"Let's go! That thing will call for help!" The woman said to Ruby, who seemed confused. "Call for help? Like more Grimm?" Ruby questioned and the woman nodded.

They began running toward Beacon when suddenly a Deathstalker landed before them screeching in anger and the woman cursed, turning around only to see the snake and growled.

"Can you-?!" the woman didn't get to finish as Ruby collapsed to her knees, clutching her side as the crimson blood continued to pour.

"Child!" The woman shouted and knelt to her, and the Deathstalker struck.

Silver eyes turned toward the Deathstalker and petals appeared before shooting toward it, cutting into it and making it stumble back. The woman stood up and formed a tornado of petals that danced around her and Ruby, protecting them as the snake struck as well, getting its face cut in the process.

 **Ozpin:** Ozpin growled as he cut another beowolf down and looked around before he saw a passed out Yang and gasped.

"Yang!" he shouted running toward her, killing another beowolf on his way. He knelt toward her and lifted her up a bit and she groaned, her eyes lids fluttering before she looked up, seeing Ozpin. "Pr-professor…Ozpin?" Yang questioned, and Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, it's me." Ozpin said before he looked around and picked her up, carrying her toward a wall.

"Is…is Ruby okay?" Yang asked, and Ozpin noticed a gash just below her ribs…no wonder her breathing was labored. "I'm not sure," Ozpin replied with a sigh. "But if she's anything like her mother, Summer Rose, she'll be fine." Ozpin said and inspected the wound.

"I…I have to f-find…her…" Yang replied with a growl, trying to stand.

"Don't kill yourself." Ozpin scolded, gold eyes showing anger. He stood and made Yang sit back down, making the blonde girl growl as she was stopped from searching for her sister.

"I have to find her!" Yang shouted but suddenly felt her eyelids get heavy as she gasped with a jolt of pain going through her body.

"Yang!" two voices shouted, and Ozpin saw Weiss and Blake running toward them.

As they neared Weiss was the first to kneel to her, ice-blue eyes showing concern for her teammate. "Yang, are you okay?" Weiss questioned before she noticed the blood. "Oh my god, what happened?" Blake asked Ozpin who sighed.

"I don't know, but Ruby is missing." Ozpin said as he stood and looked around. "You two get Yang back to the school, the Grimm will be attracted to the scent of blood; she'll be safer at the school." Ozpin said as he slowly drew his sword from his cane, the blade glowing silver.

"Professor…find R-Ruby…please…" Yang pleaded and Ozpin nodded as he looked at her. "I promise I will bring her back, just get to the school safely!" Ozpin shouted before he sped off, once again slashing anything in his way down.

 **With Ruby:** Ruby watched as the white-cloaked woman killed anything around them, scythe spinning with incredible skill and speed; her semblance which Ruby couldn't pinpoint was a huge help as the woman would disappear in petals only to have vines shot from the ground hitting her enemies. Ruby began believing her semblance was…roses…in general; Ruby was shocked at this woman's expertise, it was unrivaled. Even her Uncle Qrow would be no match for this woman and he taught Ruby everything he knew, but Ruby wondered where this woman got her skill.

"Can you stand?" the woman suddenly spoke before her and Ruby notice the dead Grimm around them. "…Maybe…" Ruby said weakly and the woman sighed turning her back to her as she knelt.

"Get on." The woman stated, shocking Ruby. "Excuse me?" Ruby replied, vision beginning to blur. "Hurry up, more Grimm are on their way and you need to get to safety." The woman replied before Ruby complied.

Ruby groaned as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck and the woman hefted her up on her back before spinning on her heel and racing toward the school. As she ran, white petals left in her path, a few Ursa appeared but Ruby heard slicing flesh as the petal's seemed to cut anything that followed them. Once again she was stunned at this woman's power, at her semblance!

 **Ozpin:** Professor Ozpin couldn't help the feeling of fear in his heart, in his gut…his instinct told him a certain black-red haired girl was in danger and that he must protect her. As he passed an alleyway he noticed something white and red before coming to a complete stop. Running to the color's he noticed they were rose petals…red like Ruby's but who did the white petals belong to? Looking around he noticed a path and followed them…maybe they would lead them to Ruby.

"Stay back!" a voice shouted in the distance and then he appeared at the stairs to Beacon.

Looking around he saw a woman wearing a white cloak with Ruby on her back but he was stunned, there was no way she was alive?! How was it possible? The woman turned around and struck with her scythe at the Ursa Major attacking her. Petals appeared around her again and struck at the Ursa as if they were blades before shredding it as they spun and the woman jumped back to avoid the blood splatter. She landed at the foot of the stairs and helped Ruby down before she saw a Nevermore and transformed her scythe in a gun again, aimed at the bird and pulled the trigger, a barrage of bullets hitting the Nevermore and killing it. Ozpin couldn't help but stare at her…she resemble a woman he knew long ago…a woman he loved and still loved. She looked at him and he noticed her silver eyes, but the rest of her face was covered by the hood yet she turned away to look at Ruby. Suddenly the other students appeared and a loud voice rang out full of worry.

"RUBY!" the voice of Yang called and the next thing everyone knew was Yang appearing beside her sister, purple eyes full of worry, yet wary of the woman with her. "Who are you?!" Yang demanded of the white-clad woman, eyes turning red as the woman seemed to ignore her.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked and Ruby looked at her with dull silver eyes.

She tried to speak but ended up coughing out blood, only making Yang's panic increase as she noticed her sister was dying before her eyes. Her hair began letting off heat as her anger increased causing her aura to become more noticeable but when the white-clad woman placed a hand against her wound, her palm glowing white Yang noticed the wound closing through the torn fabric.

 _'What is her semblance…or is that her aura?'_ Yang thought as she slowly began calming down.

"There, you should be okay now." The woman said as she stood, Ozpin and the other Team's coming over.

"What's your name?" Ruby asked and the woman smiled at her. "You may know me as White Rose." The woman said simply before she turned around but locked eyes with Ozpin, both wide eyed. Ozpin reached a hand toward her, shaking slightly with shock. "Is it you…Su-!" Ozpin was cut off as the woman jumped over him, petals flying about.

"Wait!" Yang shouted but a wall of white petals suddenly formed between her and the woman. "Please, I just want to say thank you!" Yang shouted when suddenly the petals hit the ground and the woman was gone.

Yang starred where the woman once stood, eyes wide before she collapsed to her knees. "I just wanted to thank her." Yang said with a sigh, before she shook her head. _'Who was that woman…she helped us without even asking, even as everyone else ran away.'_ Yang thought before she stood and walked back toward Ruby.

Ozpin helped Ruby up, silently looking for any wounds on her that might have been missed before he felt relief wash over him. He couldn't see any more wounds, nor blood…she was fine. _'I have to watch her more carefully…she could be killed next time.'_ Ozpin thought with a sigh, before looking to the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Ozpin asked, receiving nods and a 'yes' here or there. "Good, if everyone is okay, please enter the school. As far as we know, all citizens are within the shelters." Ozpin said as he opened his scroll. "We currently have police and guards searching the street's destroying any Grimm and helping any citizen missed. Please get some rest." Ozpin said but kept his gaze on Ruby, the girl unaware.

As the student's went back to their dorms and Ozpin was in his office he watched what happened from his scroll. There were camera's all over Vale that had caught the fight but he was watching those of a white-cloaked woman…she resembled the woman from his past too much to be a coincidence.

 _'If she is truly who I think it is…please let it be true. Don't allow this to just be a dream.'_ Ozpin thought before he heard a knock. "Enter!" he called out with a sigh and turned around, eyes suddenly going wide.

"Hello Headmaster Ozpin, I'm here for my interview." The woman said with a bow, silver eyes watching him intently as her long black hair lay over one shoulder in a braid.

Ozpin stared before composing himself and giving a nervous cough. "Y-yes, of course. Please take a seat…Summer Fields?" He asked and she nodded with a smile. "Yes, that is my name." She said as she sat down, and he smiled; maybe things were looking up.

 **First time trying a professional style of writing and...kinda succeeding? I tried to get a different style as I was told, continuously by my fiance that I wasn't doing a professional style of writing and I would have to change it up a bit if I truly do want to be a writer. While I don't plan on being a full-time writer I do like to write and I do plan to publish a book I have. Though it's not finished it will be eventually...once I get back into it. (I hit a bad writer's block with it.) So here's a different style of writing that I tried to do and while I know it's not really professional I tried to get closer to it. (I had trouble writing this kind of style, it seriously bugged me because I want to write a fanfic in my own style not a professional style.) Well, hope you all still like it. And no, White Rose is not my own character nor is Summer Field's, Summer Field will be revealed on who she truly is much later in the stories I'm writing. It's kind of a 'What if...' series I'm doing. Small, short one-shots that eventually lead to a revelation one-shot on who is who and whatnot.**

 **Well, hope ya'll enjoyed it. ^^**


End file.
